Type I diabetes mellitus arises in genetically predisposed individuals through the immune destruction of pancreatic beta cells. This trial aims to screen, over 5 years, approximately 60,000 relatives of patients with diabetes to ascertain individuals with a greater than 50% risk of developing diabetes and to attempt to prevent diabetes through the subcutaneous and/or intravenous administration of insulin.